Oz Pendants
*Witch of the East *Witch of the North *Zelena/Kelly West *Weaver † |usedby = Glinda *Witch of the East *Witch of the North *Zelena/Kelly West |usedon = Glinda *Witch of the East *Witch of the North *Zelena/Kelly West |usedfor = Harness, protect and grow a witch's power |firstappearance = New York City Serenade |latestappearance = Chosen }} Oz Pendants are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the twelfth episode of the third season. Description These pendants have two purposes; catalyzing a witch's power, but if she loses the pendant, she will be powerless as long as the pendant exists. If the pendant gets destroyed, the certain witch gets all her un-catalyzed power. History At some point after banishing Ginda, Zelena also manages to do the same to the Witch of the East and the Witch of the North to eliminate them as her competition as the most powerful witch in Oz. She later learns about another witch who lives in a Gingerbread House and kidnaps children to eat them. When Zelena shows up intending to finish her off, the witch launches a surprise counterattack by dropping a chandelier on her before magically tossing her out of the home. The greenish glow of Zelena's magic then suddenly appears to be siphoned back into her pendant as she stumbles away in pain, but eventually loses her strength and passes out in the woods. Later waking up in the cottage of a stranger, Zelena quickly notices her pendant is no longer around her neck. The man introduces himself to her as Ivo, and when she demands to know what he did with her necklace, he explains that when he found her in the woods, the clasp on it was broken so he mended it. As Ivo holds out the pendant to put it on her, Zelena realizes he is blind and cannot see her. She then leads his hands to the back of her neck, where Ivo sets the clasp. Zelena wears the pendant for the rest of her time spent in Ivo's cottage as she recovers from her injury, as well as when she leaves to try and rescue his children from the witch, and when Ivo dismisses her from his life. Ivo's son, Hansel, attempts to make her pay for what she put him and his sister Gretel through, but an enraged Zelena harnesses her magic to manipulate flames from the fireplace onto his wrists, scorching him. }} Snow White, looking for a way to stop Zelena, whose goal is to steal her unborn child, she and her allies learn about Glinda's whereabouts from Rumplestiltskin. When Glinda proclaims someone possessing light magic, namely someone born from truest love can defeat Zelena, they realize only Emma can save them. As Snow White casts a second curse by sacrificing Prince Charming's heart, Zelena sabotages their plans with the addition of a forgetting potion to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. While wearing her pendant, Zelena ingests a potion to retain her memories when the curse comes into effect. }} }} }} }} Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The box where Kelly keeps her pendantFile:717DifferentWeapon.png is the same box where Mr. Gold kept the wraith amulet in "Broken".File:201Box.png Appearances References Category:Magic Category:Clothing and Accessories